Love Letter
by YaoiLove101
Summary: One day, Riku finds a note in his locker from Sora! What could the note say? And what could it do to Sora and Riku's friendship? Sora x Riku, with Axel x Roxas and very vague mentions of Sora x Kairi.


KH – KH

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were now back on Destiny Islands and were attending school. Recently, Sora had come to realize something. He realized that he really liked Riku. He had been a little scared by his own feelings at first, but soon realized that it was nothing to be scared of. However, now he had another problem, telling his feelings to Riku.

Sora was talking to Kairi about it in the hallway during lunch time. "I just don't know what to do about it, Kairi. I can't just go up to my best friend and say, 'Hey, Riku, I really like you. Will you go out with me?'."

"Well, I know it's not easy, Sora. You've got to do something though, especially if you don't want to see Riku with anyone else. Lately, he's been getting so many offers. He's declined them all so far, but next time you may not be so lucky." Kairi said.

"Kairi… hearing that he's declined everyone who's asked him so far… doesn't really make me feel any better." Sora said. "He could do the same thing to me."

"Well, I think there's a reason he's declined everyone else. It's because he really likes someone already."

"What if that someone isn't me though? He'll just say no to me too… and probably hate me for even thinking that way about him too."

"Aw, come on! What happened to the brave Sora that saved all those worlds?" Kairi asked. "Did he disappear?"

"When I want to ask someone out, then yes. He does disappear."

Kairi sighed, then a light bulb went on in her head. "I got it! I got an idea! Why don't you write a letter to Riku and stick it in his locker, telling him all your feelings for him in the letter?"

"That's… not a bad idea. Alright, Kairi. I'll give it a shot!" Sora said.

"Great! When's the earliest you can write it? The sooner, the better."

"I have study hall next and no homework to do so… I can do it then."

"Sweet!"

"There's just one _little_ problem though."

"What's that?"

"Riku sits right next to me in study hall."

"Oh…" Kairi said. "Yeah, that could be a problem. Just… keep it hidden as best as you can!"

"Okay!"

"Then, it's settled then!" Kairi said. Then, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Good luck!" She said, and ran off.

--

During study hall, Sora was working on the letter and blocking the left side of it with his other arm. On his left, Riku was sitting at the next to him, reading a book. Riku then looked over and raised an eyebrow at Sora trying to hide something from him.

"Sora?" Riku whispered.

"Ahh!" Sora yelled and jumped in surprise. The whole class stared at Sora, which made him blush from embarrassment. "What?" He whispered back after the class stopped staring at him.

"Are you alright? You've been acting really weird lately." Riku asked. "Especially around me."

"Sorry, Riku. I've just had a lot on my mind lately." Sora whispered.

"What are you writing anyway?" Riku asked as he took the letter, and was about to read it when Sora quickly snatched it back.

"Don't look!" Sora said.

Riku looked really shocked now before saying, "Whatever. If you don't want to tell me, then fine." He said, and went back to reading his book.

_'Just great, Sora! Now he's mad at you!'_ Sora thought.

--

After school was over, Sora quickly went to Riku's locker before Riku got there to drop his stuff off and slipped the letter into the locker before running off when he saw Riku coming.

Riku unlocked the lock on his locker and opened it up to have the letter fall to the floor in front of him. "Huh? What's this?" He asked as he picked the letter up. On the front it simply said 'From Sora' and on the back it was sealed with a smiley face sticker. "Hm…" _'I'll read it when I get home.'_ He thought as he stuck the note in his pocket and put his books in his locker before closing it and walking away.

_'God, I hope he's not mad or disgusted when he finds out what the letter says.'_ Sora thought, worriedly.

--

When Riku got home, his mom asked him how school was and he talked to her about it for a minute or so. Then, he went upstairs and changed out of his school uniform and put on regular clothes. Then, he remembered the letter. He took the letter out and started reading it.

This is what it said:

_Dear Riku,_

_There's something that's been on my mind recently and I really have to tell you about it. I know I've been acting weird around you lately and you're probably wondering why. Well, I've just been… having these weird feelings around you. The same feelings I used to think I had for Kairi._

_Riku, please don't be mad, but… I love you. There. I said it. Please don't get mad. It's not like I can control the way I feel. When you talk to me about this, I just want you to not be mad._

_~Sora_

_'Sora loves me? Really, truly loves me?'_ Riku thought. "I gotta talk to him!" He said and ran downstairs and was almost out of the house when his mother stopped him.

"Just where are you going, young man?" She asked.

"I'm going over to Sora's place. I have to talk to him."

"Well… alright. Just be careful."

"I will." Riku said and ran out of the house and over to Sora's house.

--

Riku got to Sora's house and knocked on the door, frantically. Soon, Sora's twin brother, Roxas answered the door.

"Oh… hi Riku." Roxas said. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Sora. Where is he?"

"He's in his room." Roxas answered.

"Thanks!" Riku said and ran into the house. He stopped in front of the stairs when he noticed Axel in the living room. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my boyfriend." Axel replied, and noticed that Riku was surprised. "You didn't know that Roxy and I were dating?"

"No. I didn't, but thanks for the info." Riku said and ran upstairs and into Sora's room. When he got there, he noticed that Sora wasn't there. "Sora? Sora, where are you?"

Sora suddenly popped his head into the room from his balcony. "Oh… Riku, it's you."

Riku took the letter out from his pocket and showed it to Sora. "Is this true?"

"What?"

"Is this true? Or are you just pulling my leg?"

"…I meant every word." Sora said.

Riku walked up to Sora and pulled him into a hug. "Sora, I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you."

"Then… you're at least disgusted?" Sora asked.

"Aren't you the one who told _me_ to start thinking positive?" Riku asked as he looked at Sora, looking deep into his blue eyes. "Now, I guess I'm telling _you_ that. Start thinking positive, Sora." He whispered and pressed his lips to Sora's.

Sora was surprised at first, but soon melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck as Riku's wrapped around his waist.

Before they knew it, they were lying on the bed with Riku on top, straddling Sora's waist.

Although, Roxas just happened to walk into the room through the door that Riku never bothered to close. "Holy shit!" Roxas yelled.

Sora and Riku pulled away to look at Roxas with shocked expressions.

"Roxas?! Ever heard of privacy?!" Sora yelled.

"You left the door wide open!" Roxas yelled back.

"Well, you could have closed it without walking in here!"

"I'm telling dad when he gets home!" Roxas said.

"If you do that, then I'm telling dad what you and Axel did last weekend in the shower!" Sora yelled back.

"Bad images!" Riku said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Roxas said.

"I would!"

"Fine! I won't tell dad! Just make sure that he doesn't find out on his own!" Roxas yelled and stomped out and closed the door behind him.

"I should go." Riku said.

"No, Riku. It's alright. You can stay. My dad won't come in here." Sora said.

"Sora…" Riku whispered and chuckled. "I need to get home anyway. I really don't want to rush into anything."

Sora smiled. "Okay. Sorry, I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

"It's alright." Riku said, and he kissed Sora gently before getting off the bed and leaving.

--

The next morning at school Sora opened up his locker and had a note fall to his feet. "What's this?" He asked and looked at the note.

The note said, _"Sora, meet me in the library during lunch. ~Riku"_

--

During lunch, Sora walked into the library to see Riku over by the computers. He walked up to Riku and hugged him.

"Hi Riku. What did you want to see me for?"

"Sora, it occurred to me last night that… we never made our relationship official. So… Sora, will you go out with me?"

Sora laughed and hugged Riku again. "Yes, Riku. Yes, I will." He said and kissed him.

KH – KH

Okay! Yes, I know it was short and kind of rushed, but I wanted this story up by tonight! Maybe I'll make a sequel or a bonus chapter if you want me to that won't be so rushed!

This was my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic ever, and I hope you all enjoyed!

Please review and tell me how you liked it, and what I may even need to improve on, but no dumbass flames!

Farewell for now! ~Queen Minnie~


End file.
